my_little_alicornfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Anaira
Anaira ( od tyłu Ariana, imię ulubionej aktorki i piosenkarki użytkowniczki Lyra1231) - 16 letnia klacz, alikorn, obecnie artykuł o Anairze zajmuje 6 miejsce w kategorii najdłuższych artykułów na Wikii, ponyfikacja użytkowniczki Lyra1231, siostra Larissy, dziewczyna Monda, uwielbia gry z serii Five Nights at Freddy's, uwielbia Lego, zajmuje się projektowaniem, śpiewaniem, dobrą zabawą i byciem księżniczką, nie jest spokrewniona z żadnym kucykiem gdyż powstała poprzez magię, przyjaźni się z rodziną królewską (Celestia, Luna, Cadance itd.) , Larissą, Nicole, Fusee, Mondem, Lyrą, Trixie, Octavią, Braeburnem, Vinyl Scrath, Minuette, Derpy, Moud Pie, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Flutershlay, Bon Bon, Coco Pommel oraz z innymi kucykami mieszkającymi w Equestri. Obecnie mieszka w Manehattanie, choć początkowo mieszkała w Canterlocie. Jej ulubiony kolor to różowy, a jej ulubiona cyfra to 9. Woli cyfry nieparzyste od parzystych. Nie przepada za nauką. Reprezentuje klejnot magi i sławy. Ma pluszowe ciasteczko - Kukiza nie mylić z Pawłem Kukizem. Miłego czytania! Imię Co oznacza? Tak jak powyżej jest napisane imię klaczy od tyłu to Anaira - ulubiona gwiazda Lyry1231. Jak powstało? Imię Anairy zostało wymyślone podczas gry w theSims4. ,,Grałam z koleżanką w theSims4 i tworzyłam przeciwieństwo Ariany Grande. Kiedy już to zrobiłam zastanawiałam się nad imieniem, i w końcu wpadłam na pomysł żeby od tyłu napisać imię Ariana. Gdy tworzyłam kucyka użyłam imienia Anaira, gdyż bardzo mi się spodobało i w pewnym sensie pokazywało, że bardzo lubię Ariane Grande.''- cytuje Lyra1231. Imię Anairy jako człowiek Gdyby Anaira miała by być człowiekiem miałaby na imię Natalia, tak jak osoba, która napisała o niej artykuł (Lyra1231, prawdziwe imię - Natalia). Morał zawarty w postaci Anaira pokazuje, że mimo iż jest egoistyczna ma przyjaciół. Prawie na każdym kroku się wychwala, ciągle wytyka innym, że jest najlepsza oraz, że inni są gorsi od niej bardzo dobrze, że tak robi. Chociaż zachowuje się karygodnie kucyki ją lubią i akceptują. Postać klaczy pokazuje, że mimo wad też możemy mieć przyjaciół. Krótki opis O klaczy w skrócie: Anaira jest bardzo energiczną i dosyć szaloną klaczą. Nie przepada za nauką. Jest nieco dziecinna, łatwo się denerwuje. Powstała w dość nietypowy sposób - bo za sprawą magii. Jest przybraną córką Celestii, a tym samym księżniczką. Początkowo Anaira była zwykłym pegazem, do czasu gdy uratowała księżniczkę (Celestie - swoją ,,mamę") z pożarupodczas swojej koronacji. Po tym niezwykle bohaterskim czynie zostaje nagrodzona rogiem i z tą chwilą staje się alikornem. Bardzo często zachowuje się arogancko i egoistycznie, mimo to (co ciekawe) ma wielu przyjaciół. Powstanie ,,Chciałam stworzyć swojego własnego wspaniałego kucyka, ale miałam jedno marzenie.... idealny kucyk miał być alikornem. Początkowo rysowałam na kartce różne kucyki, lecz według mnie nie były dostatecznie fajne. Zawsze gdy coś narysowałam wpadałam na inny pomysł i ciężko było mi wymyślić tego jedynego kucyka. Dopiero później zaczęłam przeglądać Wikie, oglądać kucyki innych i wpadłam na pomysł żeby założyć konto, wtedy owoc mojej pracy cudnego kucyka zobaczyli by ci, którzy odwiedzają tą stronę. I tak dalej wymyślałam kucyka. Wpadłam na pomysł stworzenia Pegasalis córki Chrysalis (prototyp Anairy). Okazało się jednak, że ma wielu stronach nie można robić alikornów. Kiedy dowiedziałam się o tej stronie byłam podekscytowana, że wreszcie zrobię wymarzonego alikorna. Kiedy miałam zacząć pisać artykuł o Pegasalis coś mnie powstrzymało i zdałam sobie sprawę z tego, że kucyk ten ma za ciemne kolory (według mnie za ciemne, a w jaśniejszych też brzydko wyglądał :) ), krótką historię i tak naprawdę wiele, wiele, wiele niedopracowanych rzeczy. Przeglądałam takie magiczne miejsce o nazwie eternit internet w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś fajnego pomysłu. Zobaczyłam rysunek kucyka z warkoczem (bardzo podobny do Silver Spoon). Próbowałam narysować coś podobnego, ale uznałam, że grzywa jest zbyt ,,pusta'' i dorobiłam pasmo zwisających włosów. To samo zrobiłam z ogonem. Pomalowałam na zupełnie dwa przypadkowe kolory, oczy pomalowałam pod kolor do włosów i ta da! Anaira gotowa!''- opis powstania Anairy; Opowiedziane przez Lyra1231. thumb|Anaira by Czikorita08 Normalny/podstawowy wygląd Sylwetka Anaira jest wyższa od normalnych kucyków, ponieważ jest alikornem, nie szczególnie różni się syletką od innych alikornów, jest tylko nieco wyższa. Posiada sylwetkę Twilight jako alikorna. Swoją sylwetką znacznie różni się od siostry. Anaira jest niższa, ma mniejszy róg i skrzydła, natomiast jej siostra Larissa jest wyższa, oraz ma większy róg i szkrzydła. Skrzydła i róg Róg Róg Anairy ma długość rogu Twilight, może jest troszkę, troszeczkę, odrobinę dłuższy. Skrzydła Skrzydła Anairy są wielkości skrzydeł Twilight. Grzywa i ogon Grzywa Anairy jest biała w różowo-fioletowe pasemka. Jest lekko zakręcona u dołu mimo. Ciekawostka propo grzywy: mimo iż ma ona kolor różu i fioletu jej ubarwienie może się zmienić za pomocą magii klaczy. Sierść Sierść Anairy jest w kolorze jasnokremowym, lub jak to niektórzy mówią jasnożółtym, jasnobrązowym. Na sierści nie ma żadnych łat itp. Można również powiedzieć, że jest jednolicie kremowa. W pierwszej wersij wyglądu sierść klaczy miałabyć szara. Oczy Oczy Anairy są ciemno różowe z domieszką fioletu. Są trochę podobne do oczu Twilight. Tu jest podobnie jak z grzywą, Anaira może zmieniać kolor oczu. Klacz ma dwa przebłyski w oku (jasniejsze kolory). Wygląd gdy klacz była nie była alikornem Sylwetka Klacz przed zostaniem alikornem było troszeczkę niższa niż obecnie. Miała sylwetkę pegaza. Róg i Skrzydła Anaira przed zmiana w alikorna posiadała tylko skrzydła, ponieważ była pegazem. Po uratowaniu Celestii stała się alikornem (otrzymała róg). Oczy Oczy wyglądały tak jak obecnie miały tylko inny kolor - fioletowy. Sierść Sierść Anairy przed zostaniem alikornem była szara. Grzywa i Ogon Grzywa i ogon klaczy były związywane w luźny warkocz, miały biało - różowe pasemka. Przezwiska Niektóre kucyki nadały Anairze przezwiska oto niektóre z nich używane najczęściej: * ,,Pani A'', * ,,Panna wszechwiedząca'', * ,,A'', * ,,Ani'', * ,,Ciastko maniaczka", * ,,Five Nights at Ciasteczko", * ,,Everybody eat cookies", * ,, FNaF'o maniaczka", * ,,Pegazo - jednorożec", * ,,Aria'', * ,,Anaria'', * ,,Ana''. Jak Anaira przezywa innych? *,,Głupi geniusz", *,,Bohater przez ch". Ubranie thumb|Anaira w ,,pięknym'' ubraniu XD'' Anaira na co dzień nie nosi ubrań, ale jeśli już je założy to koniecznie muszą być modne i piękne! Klacz często uczestniczy w pokoazach mody, więc często zmienia kreacje. Znaczek Różowe brylantowe serce Przed zostaniem alikornem znaczkiem Anairy było piękne różowe brylantowe serce, podobne do znaczka Cadance. Zdobycie starego znaczka Oto historia zdobycia starego znaczka Anairy: Gdy klacz była jeszcze mała zapragnęła umieć robić coś co będzie wychodzić jej najlepiej i za co będzie chwalona. Długo nie mogła zdecydować się co chce robić. Próbowała między innymi piec ciasta, ale to nie wychodziło jej najlepiej, klacz wolała jeść ciasteczka, a nie je piec :) Próbowała także malować piękne obrazy. Trzeba przyznać, że wychodziło jej to nadzwyczaj dobrze, lecz czuła, że to nie jej przeznaczenie. Starała się szyć, ale to też nie było ,,to". Anaira była strasznie smutna, chciała zabłysnąć i zdobyć słodki znaczek, a tu wciąż go nie ma. Radziła się przyjaciół, ale oni odpowiadali, że po prostu zajrzeli do swojego wnętrza. Cale to ,,zaglądanie do swojego wnętrza'' było dla Anairy czymś dziwnym, no bo poco oglądać swoją wątrobę? XD Pewnego dnia Anaira znalazła dość ciekawą książkę w królewskiej bibliotece. Było w niej opisane jak kucyki dostają znaczki. Klacz czytała te książkę ze zdziwieniem, ponieważ nie pojmowała jak można zdobyć znaczek będąc dla wszystkich miłą i dobrą. Pomimo to Anaira bardzo się starała, lecz to nie przynosiło rezultatów. Po pewnym czasie porzuciła myśl o zdobyciu znaczka i znów zaczęła być sobą to znaczy zaczęła bawić się całymi godzinami, płatać figle innym kucykom, narzekać na lekcje, że jest ich za dużo, zaczęła szybko latać i wtedy wydarzyło się coś magicznego... Anaira dostała swój znaczek! Zrozumiała, że w zdobyciu znaczka nie chodzi o to co robisz, ale ważne czy jesteś sobą. KONIEC Nowy słodki znaczek Po zmianie w alikorna znaczek Anairy się bardzo zmienił, jest nim teraz szary kucykowy róg otoczony gwiazdkami magii w dwóch odcieniach różu. Klacz może zmieniać kolor swojego znaczka, dostosowuje się on do koloru grzywy i oczu. Zdobycie nowego znaczka Nowy znaczek Anairy jest w rzeczywistości tym starym tylko ze zmienionym wyglądem. Klacz nie musiała ponownie zdobywać znaczka cały czas go miała, zmienił się tylko jego wygląd. Kilka wersij znaczka Znaczek Anairy miał kilka wersji wyglądu. Pierwszym pomysłem były gwiazdki magii takie jak u Twilight. Pomysł ten był dobry, lecz wtedy nasunął się kolojeny - róg z gwiazdkami magii. Róg otoczony gwiazdkami magii miał być w kolorze jasnego brązu. Z czasem pomysł ten został udoskonalony. Do rogu doszły jeszcze skrzydła pegaza. Kolejny wygląd to brylantowe różowe serce. Wygląd ten był jednym z najkrótszych pomysłów co do wyglądu. Ostatecznie wygląd znaczka to szary kucykowy róg otoczony różowymi gwiazdkami magii. Znaczek przed zostaniem alikornem musiał być inny, bo przecież róg w niczym nie pasuje do pegaza (pegaz posiada skrzydła, a jednorożec róg, więc bezsensowne byłoby gdyby znaczek pegaza to był róg). Dawnym znaczkiem zostały trzy różowe brylanty ułożone w poziomym rzędzie. Ostatecznie uznałam, że dawnym znaczkiem będzie brylantowe różowe serce, a nowym szary róg z gwiazdkami magii. Power Pony Jako Power Pony Anaira chciała by wygladać tak: Chciałaby mieć akwamarynowy kostium z gwiazdkami magii jako detale. Do kostiumu przypięta byłaby czarna peleryna. Klacz miałaby czarną maskę. Super moc: telekineza. Kryształowy kucyk Wygląd Anairy jako kryształowy kucyk Jako kryształowy kucyk Anaira wygląda następująco: Grzywa i ogon Grzywa tak samo jak i ogon spięte są w warkocz. Gumki przy warkoczach wyglądają jak małe, szare gwiazdki. We włosy wpięte są gwiazdki w kolorach: biały, różowym i fioletowym. Oczy Oczy w tej wersji lekko zmieniają swój wygląd. Plamki w oku przybierają kształt kryształu. Sierść Sierść Anairy jako kryształowego kucyka pokryta jest małymi kolorowymi gwiazdkami (różowy, fioletowy, biały). Rainbow Power Poniżej opisałam wygląd Anairy w Rainbow Power: thumb|Anaira Rainbow Power Grzywa i ogon Grzywa i ogon Anairy zyskują nowe kolory (turkusowy i żóły)! Oczy Oczy klaczy wyglądają normalnie - tu nie było żadnych zmian. Sierść Sierść jest zdecydowanie najbardziej zmienionym elementem wyglądu Anairy. Końcowe pióra skrzydeł zmieniają kolor z kremowego na turkusowy, żółty, fioletowy i różowy. Kopytka Anairy również zostają pokolorowane. Przednie kopytka zmieniają kolor na różowy i fioletowy, natomiast tylne na turkusowy i żółty. Dodatkowo znaczek i kopytka klaczy zostają ozdobione kolorowymi gwiazdkami. Equestria Girls Anaira w Equestria Girls wygląda następująco: Włosy Włosy Anairy są rozpuszczone, a z boku głowy zapleciony jest warkocz. Kolor jej włosów to biały w fioletowo - różowe pasemka. Oczy Oczy Anairy mają ten sam kolor - czyli mocno różowy. Skóra Skóra Anairy w Equestria Girls jest jest jasnobrązowa, tak jak sierść Anairy jako kucyka. Praca Dwie prace Dlaczego Anaira ma dwie prace? Czy nie powinna mieć tylko jednej? Oto odpowiedź na te pytania: tak ma dwie prace, oto powody. Pierwszy powód: jest alikornem i jest w stanie to wszystko wykonać. Drugim powodem jest to że uwielbia projektować i malować, więc te prace sprawiają jej wielką przyjemność. Projektantka Anaira uwielbia projektować. Była projektantką jeszcze przed zmianą w alikorna. Poświęciła sporo swojego czasu na doskonaleniu tej umiejętności. Marzy, że kiedyś jej wspaniałe kolekcje pojawią się w sklepach na całym kucykowym świecie. Malarka Klacz uwielbia malować. Anaira ma do tego wielki talent. Mimo iż nie doskonaliła zbyt długo tej umiejętności i tak wychodzi jej to dobrze. Praca ta jak i również projektowanie sprawia Anairze wielką przyjemność. Sława Anaira od dziecka chciała być sławną. Gdy była mała strasznie się przed wszystkimi przechwalała i mówiła, że kiedy dorośnie będzie najbardziej znanym kucykiem na świecie. Sława jest dla klaczy bardzo korzystna. Często zostaje zaproszona by zaśpiewać na koncercie, zatańczyć, być głównym gościem lub prowadzić wielką galę. Anaira osobiście twierdzi, że to dzięki sławie, Celestia natomiast twierdzi, że dzieje się tak ze względu na charakter Anairy i chęć zabłyśnięcia przed innymi. Five Night at Freddy's Five Night at Freddy's (w skrócie FNaF) jest ulubioną grą klaczy. Anaira uwielbia w tej grze dosłownie wszystko! Anaira zaczęła grać w tę grę od kąt tylko pamięta (czyli rok, bo od tyle lat ma już ta gra).thumbthumb|Anaira jako animatronik Ulubione postacie Anairy Ulubionymi postaciami Anairy z FNaF'a są Foxy i Mike. Foxy Jest ulubionym animatronikiem Anairy. Klacz bardzo, bardzo, bardzo go lubi :) Mike Mike, a właściwie Mike Schimdt, jest ulubionym stróżem nocnym Anairy :) Ulubiona Piosenka z Five Night at Freddy's Ulubioną piosenką Anairy z gry jest Die In A Fire, co z polskiego oznacza ,,Zginiesz w ogniu''. Ulubione rzeczy Bycie w centrum uwagi Klacz nie wyobraża sobie bez tego życia. ,,A wy wyobrażacie?! Bycie w centrum uwagi to coś wspaniałego! Wszyscy na Ciebie patrzą i podziwiają! . Tak oto Anaira komentuje bycie w centrum uwagi. Malowanie Anaira uwielbia malować. Ma do tego wielki talent i ogromny potencjał. Jej pierwszy obrazek miał nazwę ,,Pułapułka na Mikołaja. Przedstawiał on pułapkę na Św. Mikołaja. Latanie Anaira uwielbia latać, a szczególnie ekstremalnie szybko. Jak to czasami mówi ,, Bez latanie nie ma życia''. Ale to tylko takie wyobrażenie Anairy. Krytykowanie Klacz uwielbia krytykować innych choć to zwykle sama coś psuje. Ariana Grande thumb|Anaira i Mond by NolevoyAnaira uwielbia Arianę (w wersji kucykowej). Od imienia tej piosenkarki powstało imię Anairy. Ariana Grande jest także ulubioną piosenkarką Lyri1231. Kucyki często przekręcają ich imiona ze względu na podobieństwo. Szycie Anaira uwielbia szyć, a właściwie projektować. Szycie wychodzi klaczy bardzo ale to bardzo dobrze. Na tym właśnie opiera się zawód Anairy, najpierw projektuje strój, a potem go szyje. Uszyła też swoją ulubioną maskotkę Kukiza. Śpiewanie Klacz uwielbia śpiewać. Anaira ma przepiękny głos. Często jest zapraszana na koncerty i tam daje zawsze przepiękny pokaz. Klacz nie znosi gdy ma zapalenie gardła i nie może pochwalić się swoją umiejętnością. Kreskówki Anaira uwielbia oglądać przygody narysowanych bohaterów - kreskówki. Jedną z jej ulubionych kreskówek jest ta o zabawnej żółtej gąbce - Spongebobie. Ale to nie jedyna bajka! Anaira uwielbia oglądać jeszcze wiele innych kreskówek. Jak sama twierdzi mogłaby wymieniać je w nieskończoność. Wymuszanie ,,Anaira gdy czegoś chce musi to dostać'' - według Anairy. :) Ciasteczka thumb|Dajcie siasteczko! :)Ciasteczka to dla Anairy ,,jedyny słuszny pokarm''. Klacz uwielbia jeść ciasteczka! Ale również torty, czekoladę i wiele, wiele innych słodkich łakoci. Niektórzy twierdzą, że klacz ma nałóg co do jedzenia ciasteczek. :) Zabawa Życie bez zabawy jest takie nudne! Anaira żyje pełnią życia. Zawsze korzysta z okazji żeby się zabawić! Mieszkanie Anaira urodziła się w zamku w Canterlocie. Po narodzeniu ( jakieś 13 lat) przeprowadziła się do Phyladelphi. Obecnie mieszka w Manehattanie. Szkoła Dawniej Anaira nie chodziła do szkoły do czasu, aż nie dołączyła do SKAKT. Wcześniej była uczona indywidualnie przez Black Perfect ( kucyk może kiedyś tam kiedyś prawdopodobnie kiedyś może kiedyś powstanie). Obecnie (S.K.A.K.T.) thumb|Obrazek pokazuje miłość Anairy do ciasteczek :)Zapytacie pewnie jak Anaira znalazła się w S.K.A.K.T., skoro wydarzenia w tej akademii rozgrywają s ię w dalekiej przyszłości. Oto odpowiedź: Pewnego dnia Anaira uczyła się nowych zaklęć. Przypadkowo znalazła zaklęcie do podróżowania w czasie. Strasznie chciała zobaczyć jak będzie wyglądać przyszłość, więc bez namysłu przeniosła się w czasie. Po przeniesieniu się zobaczył S.K.A.K.T. i od razu chciała zobaczyć co to jest. Po pewnym czasie zaczęła uczęszczać do tej szkoły. Dzięki nauczeniu się zaklęcia Anaira dowolnie może przemieszczać się w czasie. Tak oto Anaira dostała się do S.K.A.K.T. Historia Dzieciństwo Anaira powstała nie jak normalne/inne kucyki, ale poprzez magię. Oto historia tego kucyka: (Wydarzyło to się przed urodzeniem głównych bohaterek). Pewnego dnia Księżniczka Celestia myślała o tym jakich to ma wspaniałych poddanych. Robili dla niej tyle wspaniałych rzeczy. Księżniczka postanowiła wyprawić wielkie przyjęcie na cześć poddanych. Zastanowiła się nad każdym szczegółem, a potem poszła czytać stare księgi i zwoje. Zupełnie przypadkiem znalazła informacje o mitycznym święcie tworzenia kucyków. Było napisane, że każdego 3 dnia 5 miesiąca co rok księżyc ustawia się pod takim kątem, pod którym na ziemię padają magiczne promienie. Wszystkie kucyki zbierały się na zamkowym placu, a następnie wymieniały cechy jakimi chciały by obdarzyć nowego kucyka. Następnie księżniczka wypowiada zaklęcie Adunare et implere vaticinium hoc dona Pony ( z łaciny Dary kucykowe łączcie się i wypełnijcie przepowiednie tę). Księżniczka postanowiła to zrobić zamiast przyjęcia, ponieważ opisywany dzień wypadał nazajutrz. Następnego dnia wszystkie kucyki zebrały się pod zamkiem i zaczęły wymieniać dary dla nowego kucyka. Później Celestia wypowiedziała zaklęcie i stało się coś dziwnego...Zamiast jednego kucyka powstało cztery. Pierwszy był ciemny i zły, drugi ubrany w przepiękny strój, trzeci był odważny, a czwarty zabawny i sarkastyczny. Nikt nie wiedział co zrobić. Po namyśle Celestia jeszcze raz wypowiedziała zaklęcie. Skutkiem tego było połączenie tych czterech kucyków i powstanie nowej, jednej klaczy. Klacz była malutka miała szarą sierść, biało-różową grzywę i fioletowe oczy. Była pegazem. Kucyki wymyśliły dla niej imię Anaira. Dorastanie Gdy Anaira dorastała dostała swój znaczek. Wyglądała nieco inaczej była szara, miała różowo-białą grzywę i fioletowe oczy. W połowie swojego dorastania przez przypadek wypiła kroplę krwi podmieńca, i w ten oto sposób stała się demonem. Dopiero rok później odczarowała ją Cadance.thumb Dorosłość Anaira wygląda znowu inaczej dzięki Cadance. Klacz wyprowadziła się z Canterlotu i przeprowadziła do Phyladelphi, a następnie do Manehattanu by tam rozwijać swój talent. W odcinku Alikornijskie tajemnice (powstanie) powraca i zaprzyjaźnia się z Mane 6. Osobowość Sarkastyczna Anaira jest sarkastyczna. Na większość pytań do niej odpowiada sarkastycznie.Celestia zawsze mówiła: nie bądź nie miła wobec innych, pamiętaj nawet gdy coś ci się nie podoba powiedz, że jest ładne.Gdy tego nie zrobisz możesz kogoś zranić. Odpowiedzi Anairy: ,,Skoro mam kłamać'' , Tjaa twój bohomaz jest prześliczny. Anaira stara się ograniczyć jednak bycie sarkastyczną, ponieważ może kogoś zranić, a jak to mawiała Celestia: ,,Łatwo jest obrazić przyjaciela, a jeszcze trudniej go odzyskać". Zabawna Ta klacz jest zabawna jak nikt inny! Anaira uwielbia opowiadać kawały i się śmiać. Oprócz opowiadania, uwielbia też robić kawały. Uwielbia wyśmiewać błędy innych, choć zawsze była uczona, że to źle. Mimo to stara się coraz rzadziej wyśmiewać kucyki, bo to może mieć opłakane konsekwencje''. Artystka Anaira jest wielką artystką. Oprócz szycia i projektowania świetnie maluje oraz wykonuje inne prace plastyczne. Malowanie sprawia klaczy wielką przyjemność. Anaira ma do tego wielki talent. Krytyk Jedną z wad tej klaczy to zbytnia krytyka. Minusem jest to, że Anaira uwielbia krytykować cudzą pracę. Gdy ogląda przedstawienie nie może wytrzymać żeby nie powiedzieć: '' Nie no co to ma być?! Ja bym to lepiej zagrała! Baaaa źrebak lepiej potrafi udawać rozpacz a co dopiero na scenie!'' Aktorka Klacz świetnie opanowała umiejętności aktorskie. Umie udawać płacz, śmiech i wiele innych. Płynnie opanowała też wymowę trudnych wyrazów. Najczęściej używa tych umiejętności, by wymusić coś na Celestii. Umiejętności Magia Magia Anairy jest bardzo rozwinięta. Klacz za pomocą magii może wybrać sobie uczesanie lub kolor grzywy. Gdy np. wybierze kolory biały, zielony i żółty uczesanie oryginalne to kolor oczu i znaczka sam dostosuje się do koloru grzywy i ogona. Kolor magii Anairy to ciemno różowy. Dzięki magii klacz potrafi przenosić różne rzeczy, co normalne jest dla jednorożców i alikornów. Anaira potrafi również zmniejszać i powiększać przedmioty, ale nie wszystkie. Jedyną rzeczą jakiej wymiary może zmieniać Anaira jest Kukiz. Szycie, malowanie, śpiewanie Anaira ma wielki talent świetnie szyje, maluje, śpiewa i wykonuje inne prace. Jest stworzoną artystką i piosenkarką. Fobie Pająki Anaira potwornie boi się pająków. Gdy tylko jakiegoś spotka ucieka ,,gdzie pieprz rośnie" :) Alergie Kurz Kurz wywołuje u Anairy reakcję alergiczną - katar. Psia sierść Wywołuje to samo co kurz. Mimo tego ma psa XD Kukiz Kukiz jest ulubioną maskotką Anairy. Co dziwne, ale i normalne dla Anairy jest to, że Kukiz to nie pluszowy miś, ale pluszowe ciasteczko! Gdy Anaira była mała uszyła Kukiza. Początkowo miała go nazwać Lord Ciasteczko, lecz w końcu zdecydowała, że nazwie maskotkę Kukiz. Ale skąd pomysł na to imię? Otóż tak: ciasteczka po angielsku to cookies. Wyraz ten wymawia się kukiz przynajmniej ja tak słyszę. Anaira nazwała swojego ulubionego pluszaka Kukiz, od wymowy słowa cookies. Relacje Jeśli ktoś chce, by jego kucyk przyjaźnił się z Anairą niech napisze w komentarzach. Bloody Jane Larissa Anaira i Larissa są siostrami. Bardzo się kochają.thumb|Anaira, Silver i Wikrotia Mond Mond jest chłopakiem Anairy. Poznali się na bagnach XD. Anaira poleciła ogierowi akademię (Akademia Strażników Shining Armor). Fusee Fusee jest przyjaciółką Anairy. Nicole Nicole i Anaia są prawie najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Obie klacze mają bardzo podobne zainteresowania. Celestia Anaira kocha Celestię tak jak mamę, ponieważ została przez nią stworzona. Od najmłodszych lat nazywała księżniczkę mamą. Oprócz tego świetnie się dogadują, mimo iż Celestia często uczy swoją córkę. Luna Anaira nie znała Luny, gdyż ta była na księżycu. Po poznaniu Luny po swoim powrocie od razu ją polubiła. Cadance thumb|Przyjaciele by RainbowStar100Anaira uwielbia Cadance. Razem z nią spędzała dużo czasu gdy była mała. Cadance jest ulubioną przybraną ciotką Anairy. Zwierzęta Anaira bardzo chciała mieć różowego owocowego nietoperza. Niestety z powodu zachorowania tego gatunku dostała 3 inne zwierzaczki. Flaming Flaming o imieniu Feliane (pomysł Masza108). Anaira dostała tego ptaka od Cadance. Zwierzak jest różowy i wygląda jak normalny flaming. Świnka morska Świnka morska Urel (pomysł RainbowStar100). Anaira dostała gryzonia od Celestii. Urel jest puchatą świnką morską o sierści w czarno-biało-brązowe łaty. Szczeniaczek Szczeniaczek Sweet Star (pomysł Czikorita08). Klacz dostała tego psiaka od swojego chłopaka Monda. Piesek jest owczarkiem niemieckim, kolor podpalany. Demon Anaira stała się demonem po przypadkowym wypiciu krwi podmieńca. Podczas bycia demonem wyglądała jak podmieniec. Tkwiła w ciele demona przez rok, ponieważ krew, którą przypadkowo wypiła miała w sobie zbyt wiele czarnej magii i nie dało się jej odczarować. Dopiero po roku moce z krwi ustąpiły i Anaira znów stała się normalnym pegazem. Tak naprawdę gdyby nie Cadance nadal była by demonem. Cadance użyła swojej mocy na małej klaczy i dzięki temu Anaira znów stała się normalna. Zostanie alikornem Anaira została alikornem dzięki Celestii. Klacz początkowo była pegazem. Marzyła o byciu alikornem, ale i tak uważała, że to nierealne. Inne kucyki zauważyły, że Anaira codziennie śpiewa, jest zadowolona z życia, pomocna i uwielbia przyrodę. Z tych powodów chciały, żeby pegazica została alikornem. Kucyki poprosiły oto Celestię, niestety tak z byle powodu nie można było stać się alikornem. Księżniczka z ciężkim sercem odmówiła. Podczas koronacji Anairy w Canterlocie wydarzyło się coś nieoczekiwanego... Jeden z podmieńców umyślnie podpalił pałac. Kucyki nie mogły uciec, ponieważ były okrążone ogniem. Celestia chciała użyć wodnego zaklęcia by ugasić pożar, niestety nie znała go na pamięć i musiała podejść po księgi zaklęć, która leżała na drugim końcu sali. Gdy Celestia szła po księgę jej kopyto utknęło w wypalonej szczelinie w podłodze. Księżniczka próbowała się wydostać, ale nic to nie zdziałało. Wtedy odkruszył się kawałek sufitu i spadał wprost na Celestie. Całe zajście widziała Aniara. Szybko poleciała w kierunku Celestii i wypchnęła ją z pułapki. Niestety Anaira upadła centralnie pod oderwanym kawałkiem sufitu. Ciężki odłam przygniótł klacz. Wszystkie kucyki były przerażone. Anaira ocalała tylko dlatego, że miała na sobie magiczny naszyjnik od Cadance. Gdy Anaira w pełni wyzdrowiała jej koronacja odbyła się następnego dnia. Podczas koronacji Anaira została Alikornem dzięki temu, że uratowała Celestię. Pojawienia Anaira pojawiła się w: * Piosenka ,,Bo to gala'', * Gazeta ,,Info'', * Gazeta ,,Alicornnews'', * Opowiadanie ,,Karta z pamiętnika:kucyki opowiadają'', * Odcinek ,,Alikorn w realu''. Nie wszystkie wymienione z powyżej artykułów są dokończone. Marzenia Wielka sława Anaira marzy o wielkiej sławie. Zawładnięcie nad światem To marzenie może wydawać się lekko pokręcone, no ale co na to poradzić, że Anaira o tym marzy :) Bo sami pomyślcie - władza nad śwatem.... SUPER!!! Cytaty ,,Nie jestem chamska, po prostu nie lubię być przesadnie miła''. ,,Codziennie budzę się piękniejsza, ale dziś to już przesadziłam''. ,,Jeżeli twój ,,Plan A'' nie wypalił alfabet ma jeszcze 31 innych liter WYLUZUJ!. ,,Szlachta nie śpi z misiem, bo boi się potworów Szlachta.Go przed nimi broni. ,,Szlachta się nie przewraca.Szlachta próbuje przechytrzyć grawitację''. ,,Szlachta nie ściąga.Szlachta sprawdza czy dobrze napisała''- za czasów szkoły :) ,,Nie masz przyjaciół nikt cię nie lubi! - jeden ze sposobów wymuszania :) ,,Trolololo". ,,Carpe Diem''. ,,Jestem sprawiedliwa, wszystkich nie lubię tak samo''- powiedzonko w gorszy dzień. Ciekawostki * Mówi do Celestii ,,Mamo''. * Cadance to jej ulubiona ,,ciocia''. * Bardzo lubi Lunę. * Za pomocą magii dowolnie może zmieniać kolor swoich oczu, grzywy i znaczka. * Nie była na ślubie Cadance, ponieważ akurat wtedy miała zaprezentować nową kolekcje. * Jest dziewczyną Monda. * Kolor jej magii to różowy. * Nie ma ulubionego koloru, choć jeśli miałaby wybrać kolor na siłę, to wybrałaby różowy. * Mieszka w Manehattanie, ale obecnie przebywa w Canterlocie. * Ma urodziny wtedy co Lyra1231, czyli 3 maja. * Lubi się wyśmiewać z innych. * Występuje w Alikornijskich Tajemnicach. * Kolor jej pamiętnika to różowy ( więcej w Kartka z pamiętnika: kucyki opowiadają.) * Często mówi ,,trolololo''. * Lubi być chwalona. * Z owoców najbardziej lubi jeść mango, maliny i liczi. * Ma swoją ulubioną maskotkę - Kukiza. * Łącznie w artykule imię klaczy (Anaira) pojawia się 88 razy. Można sprawdzić to klikając Ctrl + F, a następnie wpisując w okno które się pojawiło Anaira. * Artykuł o Anairze zajmuje 6 miejsce w kategorii najdłuższych artykułów. * Na niektórych zdjęciach z młodości Anaira wygląda inaczej niż powinna, ponieważ wtedy jej wygląd nie był ostatecznie ustalony. Galeria Przypisy # Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze Znaczkiem Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Nastoletnie klacze Kategoria:Ponysony Kategoria:Alicorny Kategoria:Kucyki Nastoletnie Kategoria:Nastoletnie kucyki Kategoria:Klacze Nastoletnie Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem